A Crimson Mentality
by The Art Of Destruction 13
Summary: Hated and abused Tattered and bloody... What if Hinata was just a patchwork of skin, sewn together just to keep herself from falling a part? What if every night she lost her mind and every day she was insulted and abused? How long would someone survive that treatment until they finally became insane. Gave in to the darkness... Horror, Dark fanfiction. Slight romance. GaaHina
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa Mina !

This is a completely gory horror story with Hinata Chan as the main Protagonist.

Some of you may not enjoy this story, so only if you really love dark , twisted fanfics then you are welcomed to read this! (^.^)

-Miyuki

* * *

_"The discovered conclusion_

_disappearing_

_outlines fading to black_

_In the darkness, theres no such thing as light_

_From the inside of madness_

_Sayonaara " -Vocaloid-Insanity English lyrics_

* * *

PROLOGUE-INSANITY

A beautiful girl, thrown into the darkness by her cold-hearted father...but this time she must be kept away. For when the clock strikes twelve, instead of loosing all her riches and looks, she looses something much more... her sanity...

A small child sits in a dark dungeon in the dead of night, staring with tired yet fearful lavender eyes at the imposing clock on the wall.

Five minutes to midnight...

Her arms, fragile and weak wrapped around herself as she tried to find her head; if only she could keep it, but she knew that it would surely be lost once midnight came for her mind...

She sat within the confines of a dungeon; Dank, stone walls slick with moss, cold hard floor and bars across the wall. This is where she slept every night, waiting...wishing...dreading...

Only three minutes left...

She shivered, wrapping her arms around herself, staring, always staring at the clock on the wall.

All this began a while back with the death of her mother...inexplicable, completely irrational , and she couldn't control it, no matter what.

Her father, Hyuga Hiashi , was a well known politician throughout Japan, cold and heartless of Noble descent. He had told her it was a curse left with her mothers death; a curse of revenge once her father found love in another...and he did. He had. In fact their relationship began long before her mothers death. Nobody outside the immediate household knew how she died-some say of a broken heart, but Hinata knew it was simply a cold blooded murder at the hands of her father and his new mistress, Misaki Nomiko.

Then the curse had began, isolating and tormenting herself and those around her.

Ten seconds left...

The girls arms were wrapped around her like a straight jacket, constricting her heavy breathing.

Five seconds...

She shook violently at what came every night , and would come every night in the future...

one...

Her innocent lavender eyes darkened as soon as the silent chime of doom rang through the air. A smirk played upon her small blue lips, frozen from the cold. Slowly, she walked over to the metal bars, the only thing standing between her and her freedom.

She gripped them,shaking them violently, laughing and screaming in psychotic joy. Her quiet, trembling self long gone as she gave in to the madness within. She shook the chains around her ankles, laughing as they rattled on into the darkness.

With hooded eyes and a small smirk playing on her pale lips, the child whispered-

"_murderer"_

waiting, always waiting for someone to hear her...

All traces of sanity gone, once the clock strikes twelve. Each and every night she lays in wait...

Always waiting...

* * *

TEN YEARS LATER

...

Hinata sighed as she scrubbed the floors silently beneath her step mother and fathers gaze. They both hated her, despised her- the only reason that they kept her was so they could lock her up,so that she wouldn't harm them once midnight arrived.

"Scrub faster you little bitch, we haven't got all day!", sneered her stepmother ,kicking her already bruised stomach from previous beatings. Her body shook from the pain, the pointed stiletto heel digging into her skin.

"I-I'm t-trying", she whispered, her voice always stuttering meekly beneath her fathers hard gaze.

Hinata scrubbed faster with her deathly skinny arms. Her long ebony hair,dirty and unkept hung in her face, covering the fresh cut across her cheek. Her bright lavender eyes shining with unshed tears of pain.

"You are a disgrace", Hyuga Hiashi hissed scornfully in her ear, pure hatred in his white eyes.

Hinata stilled, her eyes cast down in shame as he stood up and walked away. The soft sound of her fathers footsteps echoing painfully in her heart.

Despite the beating, despite the scars. Hinata held no hatred for her father, just shame.

Shame at being born...

"We should just kill you like your mother", Nomiko sneered.

Hinata stopped scrubbing, "T-Then w-why d-don't y-you?" she shot back in her quiet stuttering voice. That was what she wished for more than anything...death.

"HOW DARE YOU!", She winced and dropped the brush, trying to get away in a desperate attempt to avoid a beating that was already striking at her heart.

The first few blows were to her face, the red marks and purple bruising already standing out vividly against her pale skin, mingling with those from days before. Her stepmother grabbed a knife from her dress pocket and lifted up Hinata's face. The perfectly manicured nails clawing at her skin as she observed the broken child before her. What she saw never failed to fuel her hatred.

The girls eyes were sunken, yet the pale lavender still glowed softly with tears. Those eyes were huge, framed by incredibly long black eyelashes. They stood, soft and innocent, capturing your attention and standing out against the hollow contours of her face.

Nomiko hated those eyes...

Her stepmother brought the cold metallic blade towards Hinata's face, a smirk graced her painted red lips.

The girl before her was delicately beautiful, with glowing pale skin and long ebony hair, but along with her eyes, what drew peoples attention the most was the stitches...

Stitches from the corner of her mouth to the edge of her cheeks, tattered and wonky stitching sealing the two parts together, across her skinny shoulders and legs. Stitching where they cut her up, slid the knife to remind her they were in control.

Two more were made today, one across her bulging chest, the other running the length of her back, adding to the grotesque collection.

Hinata never said a word throughout the whole thing. Even as her stepmother dragged the knife along her back, careful not to touch her spine. Not a sound escaped her mouth, just silent tears of blood that ran down her cheeks and stained the floor beneath her feet.

As soon as it was done, her stepmother stood over her, bloody knife in hand.

"Stitch yourself up and then clean the floors. We can't have your dirty blood tainting the ground, The woman growled, spitting on the floor next to her. A pool of blood formed around the limp figure as she waited for her stepmothers clacking of heels to fade away.

Silently, she got up and scrubbed the floor, her tattered body stinging and aching;it was best not to anger them though. Angering them only made it worse, only made more stitches.

The chelsea smile was the first one she got;it was after they finally got married, and they did it with the hopes that it would scare her other self, but it only caused that side to get angrier.

After she had mopped up the blood, she stood up, hunched over due to the pain shooting up and down her back, limping silently towards a small door in the corner, a smail trail of bloody footsteps left in her wake. She would have to do this quickly before they saw the footsteps;that would only make them hurt her worse.

Behind the door lay a staircase, sharp,narrow and steep, leading into a pit of darkness bellow. She stumbled down the stairs,tripping and slipping on her own blood, dripping down her back and running down her chest until she made it to the bottom.

She lit a small candle with a matchstick in her apron, the dim yellow light illuminating the room. It was fairly big; a small fireplace-containing the cinders, where she used to run and hide when her father was enraged. She still saw the dried blood there from the first time her stepmother cut her, telling her to always 'put on a smile' , before ripping her cheeks into this wonky, fake smile.

She slipped off her dress, revealing a patchwork of skin, drawn together with thick black stitches, infected scars running across her body, some places stained with blood from previous torture, some purple and blue from bruising. Despite this she still held a good figure, if she was not scarred, if she was not cursed, she might have considered herself beautiful. She was very skinny, from being starved and abused, but she still had gracious curves and a full bust.

They had ruined her life.

Turned her into a monster...

On the other side of the room was a dungeon. A cage built into the wall, steel bars encasing it and a small barred window up high in the corner. It took about half the room she was in, and laying on the floor were thick shackles, chains thrown messily across the floor, shining with a bright ruby liquid.

The girl took the needle and thread that lay on the small stool and got to work. Standing in front of a mirror, spotted with age and soot, she turned and began.

She slid the needle under her skin, pulling through the thick string; the only thing her father would give her to mend herself. The string made the wounds worse-adding to most of them, but the cuts her stepmother made always made the skin separate, and if she didn't sew it together, she would surely fall apart. In and out the needle went, skin stretching painfully as she pulled the stitches tight. She quickly got to work on her chest, the same grueling process repeating itself as fresh blood ran over her pale skin, staining the floor with the crimson liquid.

As soon as she was done, she tugged her tattered dress and small apron on, scuffling back up the stairs; She was still hunched slightly, limping a little from the pain, but if she left the bloody footprints there, they would only hurt her more, always hurt her more...

* * *

Aaaand the prologue is done! do not worry, Hinata will definitely get her revenge and Naruto, Neji, Sasuke and Gaara will make an appearance! YAY!

Hope you all don't hate me for torturing Hinata, I LOVE HER! DAISUKI!

She is my favorite female character from Naruto so I guess that is why I always use her in my dark fanfics.

Review onegai.

And no hateful comments! as I have already said, read this story if you love horror (^.^)

Jikai Made!

_Miyuki


	2. Chapter 2

Arigato to TiredSymphony ! here is your update! (^.^)

and to Gangnam Style X3

:3! Her stepmother is definitely jealous as Hinata Chan is beautiful ! ^o^

aaaaand I can promise all the readers that Hinata's revenge will be...extremely bloody...hehehe

There will be a limey GaaHina moment but as for if they will be together in the end, I will leave you guessing ;)

Anyhoo, chapter one! XD

_Miyuki

* * *

"_And there stole into my fancy_

_Like a rich musical note_

_The thought of what sweet rest_

_There must be in the grave..." -Edgar Allen Poe-The pit and the pendulum_

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: LET THEM SEE YOU BLEED...

Hinata scrubbed her own blood off the floor silently, getting to work quickly and noiselessly, ignoring the servants stares as they walked past. You would think they'd show sympathy-having been sliced into a grotesque rag doll by her own so called family, and forced to work, even wiping up her own life on the floor. But no, they showed nothing.

All they did was walk by, giving her disgusted glares and stare at her, some spat at her, some verbally abused her- she preferred the ones that ignored her, at least there was one less insult thrown in her face...

The door bell rang an silence fell upon the manor. She looked up,startled. Usually her father told her in advance when to make herself invisible from guests, but what could she do now? The grand doors of the mansion were already opened, some servant ignored the fact that she was clearly visible and let the person in.

The man walked in, tall and self important, wearing a plain black coat with a red and white fan at the back, the Uchiha crest. Lavender eyes widened in recognition at the man she remembered as one of her fathers friends from childhood.

Uchiha Fugaku...

His eyes instantly shot to her , and he looked baffled to say the least.

"Hinata Chan?", His voice pierced through the air.

Not even her two stepsisters running down the stairs, the Misaki twins, could tear his gaze away from the pale girl. She looked down, ruby red tears silently falling from her eyes, dripping to the floor.

The tears came through the hopelessness of it all- she could never show her face outside. She was forever trapped inside these cold wall, deemed a freak for eternity. This man just proved that she could never be accepted as she was now, and that made the sadness almost overwhelming, so much that she began to choke on the blood that rose in her throat,coughing and crying pathetically on the floor,head down as she tried hopelessly to hide her hideous features from this man.

Not even the two vile stepsisters stomping down the stairs could avert his shocked and concerned gaze, not even Hanabi...who was standing in the corner watching the scene before her. It was only when her father burst into the room, white eyes hardened and cold as he grabbed his daughters hand and led her away. Only then did she finally escape his gaze. Hiashi threw her into the cupboard once they were out of sight into the side of the room, and she stumbled backwards slightly, dusty boxes and hangers not doing anything to help the pain of her fall.

She got up carefully and pressed her ear against the door, listening in distaste as her father calmly explained that she was suffering from a mental illness and had an 'accident' with the kitchen knives when she was small.

It was sickening.

Hinata felt enraged at the irony of it all.

Of course they were such good people, they were keeping her at home instead of locking her up in a mental institute.

what a lying bastard- the sound of his composed voice rang like poison in her ears, and she felt anger boiling within her chest.

But then something spiked her interest, a welcoming ball for the Prince of Suna, to be held in three days. She could just hear her stepsisters excitement.

"The Hokage has said you are required to bring all your daughters, though I am not too sure about Hinata Chan... however, it is the Hokage's wish"

A smirk worked its way to her lips as she waited for her father's brilliant reply. She could just imagine how he felt in having had to take her with.

"Aah..yes of course, if Hokage wishes it she will be there, don't worry. Unfortunately I am out on a business trip that weekend, but my wife, her children, Hinata and Hanabi will be there."

She was going? Hinata stilled at the thought. She hadn't been outside in years..

" I will be going now my friend, Tsunade Sama has just asked me to relay the message."

"Of course, keep well Fugaku"

A few moments passed and then she could hear her fathers footsteps growing closer.

As soon as the door clicked, she stood back as he father eyed her with distaste. Obvious disgust at her bloody tears and ragged appearance. She lowered her head in shame.

"Listen here, you will attend this ball just to show how disgusting you are . Everyone will see your face and know you are a disgrace...hopefully you will die from the shame and join your mother. Now go.",He had hissed every word in her face, snarling and growling each vowel,pronouncing every letter with such force that she felt tears prick at her lavender eyes. but she would not cry. She would not cry in front of him. Never. He did not deserve the satisfaction.

So as he turned to leave her behind, she pulled herself up ready to go down to her dark room and cry until midnight, where she would finally be free to think all the terrible thoughts that clouded in her warped mind.

If only life would be so kind.

Her two step sisters stepped up to her, their faces leering, pearls glistening menacingly,eyes shining with malice. One had long chestnut hair flowing to her face,with large brown eyes and full lips. Each of her features were perfect- and yet they didn't seem to work together.

The other was the same, except she had bleached blonde hair, the smell of peroxide tainting the air around her.

Misaki Nomiko's two daughters, Uragiruki and Shittoyuki, The Misaki twins.

Both were smirking in a way that said their poisonous words and spiteful hate would scorch her soon.

"Oooh Hinata Chan ! you get to go to the ball, isn't that fun? Huh?" leered the oldest of the pair, Shittoyuki, the one with the bleached hair.

"Yeah Hinata Chan! Can't wait for them to see what a freak you are?!", Both shrieked with laughter, her ear drums aching from the rancid sound. She cowered at the sound.

"Come on Hinata Chan- Tell us what you're going to wear? a ball gown? a party dress? or are you just going to STITCH yourself one?", Shittoyuki tauntingly asked and the twins shrieked with laughter. She attempted to get away from their taunts, darting in between them, yet not quite quick enough...

"Oh no no no Hinata Chan, You are not leaving that easily..." both of their evil smirks returned and they seized her pale skinny arms, dragging her to their room.

Hinata felt fear strike at her heart and her chest pounded painfully.

They threw open the door to reveal the insides- the decoration was torture enough, shades of pinks and reds covered the walls in a variety of materials;if you looked close enough, you would see that Hinata's blood contributed to most of the red covering the walls.

And though at first the boxes at the side of the room seemed innocent and frilly,once one of the sisters had pushed it open, an array of bloody weapons scattered across the floor, dried blood clinging to the blades.

"Come on Hinata Chan! Lets get you ready for the ball!"

...

"Now where should I cut first?", Shittoyuki smirked, as she traced the cold,metallic blade across the pale girls stomach, barely touching skin, but just enough to make Hinata shiver in fright.

"Here?", She pointed to the girls chest, delicately sliding the small knife under the thread of her stitches.

"Or here?", she lowered the blade to her stomach again.

Hinata stilled, her hands tied above her head and her tattered dress hanging over her skinny shoulders.

"Why don't we just rip the stitches out Aniki?"

"I think we should do just that...", Shittoyuki grinned, her face leering in front of the petrified girl.

The leering blonde dropped the knife on the floor, the clattering sound sending Hinata into a panic.

She braced herself for the pain, pain that was nothing new to her. It was the pain that defined her.

She counted the seconds to calm her racing mind.

one.

two.

**Three...**

With a powerful yank, Hinata felt the stitches being forcibly torn from her body.

She couldn't hold back the scream that rose in the back of her throat.

Bits of porcelain flesh clung to the only thing that kept her fragile form together, the black stitches.

Stitches that now lay fisted in her step sisters hands as they grinned at her, enjoying her form shivering in pain and shock.

It was more painful than she could have imagined, worse than being cut or beaten. To have the only thing holding her together ripped from the seams ...

Her vision began to cloud over, loose threads with flesh clinging to them hung down her bloody body, the pain , excruciating.

"Awww Hinata Chan, You can always stitch yourself again!"Shittoyuki clapped her hands together, as if this was nothing but a fun game they played.

Disgusting...

Hinata lowered her head as the other sister untied her hands, she whimpered at the pain, but put on her dress and made her leave.

"Let's play again soon Hinata Chan!"Uragiruki called out and they both shrieked with rancid laughter.

The blood stained girl turned her head to the floor and limped away, all the while not noticing a small figure watching her from behind...

Hanabi...

* * *

Japanese terms

Nomi- Vain

Uragiru- Betray

Shitto-Jealousy

Yuki-Snow

...

Those are the Japanese words i used to create the names! review, no hateful comments! next chapter will have Naruto!

-Miyuki XX


	3. Chapter 3

Arigato for the review naleah! Hinata's condition is really sad and I know I am torturing her :( but she will get revenge and the ending is already planned out to be in her favor ^.^

Aaaaaaaand to Gangnam style X3! Dōmo arigatōgozaimashita! I know that I'm being really really cruel to Hinata Chan 3: , but, this is just to show how sad and hard it is for her and how it all leads to her brutal revenge XD ! BANZAI for gore and blood! ^,^ Gaara and Hinata Chan will be meeting at the ball and I can guarantee no one will be looking down on her! As for their ages..

Hinata- 16

Misaki twins- 17

Hiashi-40

Nomiko-35

Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara-17

Neji-18

Anyhoo, on with the story! ^.^

* * *

_" Does anyone wish I were alive?_

_So undesirable I am in this body?_

_Why do you look at me like that?_

_This face that is rotting..." - Hatsune Miku, Dark Circus_

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: NARUTO KUN

...

Hinata gasped and shuddered as she stumbled through the dark mansion. Blood still seeped time to time from where they yanked her stitches out, threads still hanging and dripping with dried ruby liquid as she keeled and choked on the metallic poison in her throat.

Her body shook from the tremendous pain, but she ignored it, it wasn't anything new to her;this was life...

Her lavender eyes began to cloud over. She was tired and beaten down to the point of exhaustion, but she couldn't rest, no matter how much she wanted and needed to. They would surely beat her up if they caught her slacking, hurt her even more...

Her gaze hardened at the thought, if only they were not here.

If only they weren't here to hurt her.

If only...they were dead...

Hinata shook her head, immediately rejecting the idea, it was true and she would not deny that the thought crossed her mind more than once.

_**murder...**_

But she was too afraid, having grown up in an environment full of abuse and torture, her self confidence inevitably shattered. It was only when midnight came did she truly allow herself to think of the thoughts that have haunted her since the beginning of this curse.

Soft footsteps echoed throughout the room and Hinata glanced up to see a face of the person she loved more than anything in this world.

her little sister...

"Hanabi?", Hinata's voice quivered, even though she had seen her sisters face countless times, they had never been face to face, so close.

Hanabi stared at her older sisters form, mutilated and bloody.

"Hinata..."

Her sisters voice pierced through her heart. She recalled the days when the child before her addressed her as ' Onee chan' gone were those days, replaced with a forced formality between the two of them, Hanabi wouldn't even acknowledge her as a sister.

Hinata shook from the pain that resonated within her heart, her sisters cold gaze felt like icy water against her back. Hanabi resembled her father so greatly at that very moment;cold Hyuga eyes filled with superiority.

Hinata felt pained at the sight of the pre adolescent girl before her. It was clearly obvious that Hanabi did not have a childhood, forced to grow up before she could experience a care free life. Hinata could see that Hanabi's eyes were too old for her still childish face. Hardened and cold. She felt like a failure as a sister, unable to shield her sibling from the harsh reality they lived in.

"H-Hanabi... I-I'm sorry"

"Why?", the smaller Hyuga asked, a flutter of surprise breaking her cold , indifferent stance.

"I've disappointed you", Hinata's voice quivered at the end. She had failed to be the perfect older sister, stuck in this gruesome form for life. failed to provide Hanabi with the warmth of a siblings love. Hanabi had grown into an emotionless doll, with her fathers strict and grueling conduct, he had molded his second daughter into the perfect Hyuga.

and Hinata had done nothing to stop it.

Hanabi regarded the words of her older sister, she stared at Hinata for a moment before walking away.

The sound of her footsteps leaving Hinata dismayed.

The lavender eyed girl felt tears prick at her eyes once again-what did she expect? Some sort of comfort?words of love and support from her sister?

_"Onee chan !"_

Hinata let the tears flow freely down her face, reminiscing the days when they were close. All of that was lost, all thanks to her father.

She hated him.

If only he were dead.

The thoughts kept creeping back into her warped mind, it was becoming a frequent occurrence , every day it was getting harder to control her other self from seeping in, taking over and consuming her with thoughts of blood and death. thoughts of **revenge...**

She shivered, feeling a wave of uneasiness wash over her. Such thoughts went against her very moral being, Hinata was timid and weak and despite her treatment, she was a gentle creature,always putting others before herself; her mother, her sister, everyone came before her...

Hinata sighed weekly , making her to start cleaning. She stopped however, once she came face to face with a father's cold, blank eyes.

"There will be guests soon, make sure you hide yourself in the cupboard", he narrowed his eyes at her in disgust.

"H-Hai...", the pale girl spoke softly as her father walked past, just as the bell rang and a servant scurried about to answer the door.

Hinata could see her stepmother flutter down the stairs in the corner of her eyes before hurrying to conceal herself from the guests. This was nothing new. As an influential member of society, the Hyuga household received many guests relaying business and important matters; So concealing her form had become as natural as breathing, Hinata grew up living forever in the darkness...

"Minato san, Naruto Kun, how nice to see you!", Nomiko flashed them a charming smile ;so glamorous and refined that it hurt just to look at her in that red dress and black high heels. "Its been so long since I've seen this little brat!" Nomiko exclaimed, pinching Naruto's cheeks. "Oba chan!", Naruto grimaced, rubbing his face with a pout.

Hinata watched silently through the small hole in the cupboard at the golden haired boy and his father. Naruto had grown so much since she last saw him. The last time being mere days before her mothers death. She used to always follow him behind the shadows, he was her first crush and now she was seeing him as a man. But that was all in the past, before life spiraled out of her control.

Hinata turned to look away, walking silently towards the end of the big closet where she could hide from their happy smiles and lies. The pale girl looked around the dusty closet, it was a big space at least. She sat in the corner of the closet, legs pulled up close against her chest. Hinata didn't know just how much time passed by as she sat there, it may have been minutes or hours; the pale girl could not recall. Her mind was a blank canvas. It was only when the closet door slowly opened did she look up, lilac eyes locking on bright blue orbs that stared back in shock.

_**Naruto Kun...**_

Naruto let out a small gasp at the sight of the scars standing vividly against pale porcelain skin but he shook it off, recognizing the girl before him. He walked closer, crouching down before the girl who shrank back at the close proximity. She didn't know what to do... this was all so unexpected. Naruto had seen her, he was right in front of her. what could she do?

She started hyperventilating, her breathing painful and her heartbeat erratic. Would Naruto think she was disgusting?

'_**Of course he**_** would! He probably doesn't even recognize me...'** Hinata thought bitterly to herself; Her negative thoughts interrupted by a gentle deep voice.

"Are you...perhaps...Hinata Chan?", Hinata slowly looked up to see the blonde boy grinning brightly at her.

"H...H-Hai?...", Hinata asked a bit confused. why wasn't he shocked? screaming? or disgusted with her?

What was with that happy smile on his face? As if she was just a normal person?!

**Why?**

The question swirled around in her head. This was all too confusing for her to handle. She would have expected some sort of shock from the blonde boy, but not this. Naruto was behaving as if she appeared completely normal, Like they were just friends who met each other after a long time.

why?

"Aaaah it's been so long Hinata Chan! Who would have thought I'd meet you after all these years! I almost didn't recognize you! ", Naruto grinned widely, taking his seat next to the pale girl and leaning his head against the wall.

Hinata didn't know what to say and she felt highly awkward in front of her first crush. It had been so long since she had actually conversed with a person...that is without sinister threats and disgust. She could feel the heat from his body that was inches besides hers, every breath he took, every movement was played out in slow motion.

"Hinata Chan?", Naruto blinked his blue eyes at her and Hinata looked up still confused and in an internal frenzy.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry...", Hinata spoke timidly, her voice barely even a whisper. "For what?", Naruto's gaze intensified and she shrank back at the force.

"M-My...-"she began softly, her voice shaking, "My appearance...", Hinata took in a deep breath, she had not even stuttered while saying it because in her heart she felt it was only right to be ashamed.

Naruto gripped her shoulder lightly, turning her body to face him. She looked up startled and terrified, thinking that he would beat her. It wasn't that she thought he would actually hit her, but the fact was that growing up, all contact had ended in abuse and that is what she now associated any touch with.

"I know..-",Naruto began quietly, his voice firm, "-I know that it was them who did this to you...Nomiko and Hiashi... so you have no reason to be sorry!", Naruto shouted and glanced up to see the pale girl in a frozen state of shock, his eyes pained.

"H-How?"

"On the night your mother died...No...On the night she was murdered I came to visit you and Neji, and I saw it happened. I saw them stab her through the window. It was horrible, seeing them chop up her body then burn the pieces... They..were the ones who did this to you weren't they?" Naruto's voice shook as he lifted up his hand and gently ran his fingers over the wide stitches from her mouth. "I went to Tsunade Obaa Chan, I told her what happened but the council covered it up. There was no proof but a small brats word so no action was taken! I...I am so sorry Hinata", Naruto clenched his fists together and Hinata felt her heart thump against her chest.

Naruto knew...Naruto knew everything...and he was suffering because he couldn't do anything about it. The Hyuga were so powerful that even getting away with murder and abuse was in their grasp...

This knowledge pained her...but it hurt more to see her childhood friend suffering. "I couldn't do anything about it at all! I couldn't even protect you from this!" Naruto clenched his hands into tight fists as he fought back the tears. "N-Naruto Kun...", Hinata brought up her hand to gently rest it on his shoulder, "Its okay, its not your fault...you...you tried your best and I'm very happy for that". Naruto looked up and watched as Hinata smiled softly at him. It was a painful smile as Hinata could feel the stitches stretch against her skin, but she felt like smiling at this moment. Just knowing that she still had someone out there who cared was more than enough. It was also a painful smile for Naruto to see, those stitches were grotesque but...for a moment, Naruto could see the smile of his friend all those years ago; that small timid smile of Hinata's that was full of warmth.

"NARUTO KUN! ARE YOU STILL IN THE BATHROOM?!"

A loud voice shattered the moment as one of the Misaki twins called out for him. "I better go", Naruto said in a soft voice as he got up and made his way to the door of the cupboard.

"Wait!", Hinata spoke out and Naruto turned to look back at her. "How d-d-did you k-know I w-was h-here?", The pale girl asked meekly and Naruto grinned.

"Whenever we played hide and seek, you would always be here. I still remembered you know", He smiled softly before opening the door. "- I promise I will find something to get you out of here so for now, just stay strong and fight back!". Hinata nodded her head and watched as he left.

The door silently closed and the cupboard was once again engulfed by darkness , but Hinata did not feel alone or in agony anymore, instead she now felt hope. She would stay strong and fight back this time.

Hinata let a small smirk grace her warped face.

This time it will be them that suffered...

* * *

Murder scenes will start in the next chapter! So look forward to it Mina san! ^.^

Gomenasai for late update! :( Sadly school has been taking up all of my time and also our school festival is coming up! XD

will update whenever I can :)

-Miyuki xoxo


End file.
